


Out

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Freedom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Part 4 of 4Because the truth will set you free.





	Out

“Come on! It was _pretty_ funny.”

McCoy glared.

“You’re both out now. No harm done.”

“No harm done!” the doctor snorted.

Spock silently opened the door to his quarters and McCoy entered. Jim moved too but was promptly stopped.

“I do not require your company,” Spock announced.

“But you require McCoy’s?”

“He got damn cold in that cell,” Bones snapped. “Gotta make sure there’s _no harm done._ ”

“You got chilled?”

“It is nothing the doctor cannot cure,” Spock answered before shutting the door after himself.

Jim listened for the thump before grinning.

He knew incarceration would cure their silent treatment.


End file.
